Semi-AutoMatic
by NataliaJoseph
Summary: Tyler Joseph,a well known homosexual,comes out for closeted bisexual Joshua Dun. And while Josh battles his own emotional battles,he has to learn to cope with Tyler's aswell.
1. Chapter 1

Semi-AutoMatic

Twenty One Pilots FanFic

The alarm goes off. I roll over to slam on the snooze button. I turn back over and look on my wall at the thousands of pictures I've snapped of that Josh guy. Oh how I loved the many colors he'd dye his beautiful hair. I thought of how good he smelled. The way his muscles felt against my small skinny body. Fuck. That Joshua William Dun. I realize..it's time for school. I get up and walk over to my closet and look through my huge assortment of clothes. "Hmmmm, how lovely I'd look in this", I say as I pull out a pair of wine skinny jeans and a wine Famous Stars and Stripes shirt. I get a quick shower and throw my clothes on. I grab all my things and shove them into my book bag and head off for school.


	2. Caught

Semi-AutoMatic

Twenty One Pilots

I get down to the school's parking lot. I see Josh sitting on top

of someone's car on his phone. I struggle to walk up to him. Even though he's my bandmate and my drummer, just the sight of him from afar kills me. Josh stretches and looks around and his eyes stop on me. "Hey Tyler!", he calls and waves to me. I smile and hesitantly start to walk towards him. He flips his snapback's visor so it's touching his neck,gets up,pulls up his sexy,bagging,sagging, pants and puts his phone in his pocket and starts to walk towards me. He comes up and reaches his arms around my waist and gives me a hug. _**The fact that this guy invades personal space is both...a turn on and turn off**_ _ **.**_ I hold back a moan as his body collides with mine and smile ear to ear. "Ba...I mean Josh...do you need to hug me like that?",I ask. He tries to give a stern look "Fine I'll stop then". I shout "No don't..I like it". He looks at me in confusion. "O...okay..". We walk back to the dudes car and sit on it.

"Any song ideas Ty?"

"Not at the moment", I say as I look down between my legs at my penis that's apparently getting an erection.

"Maybe we should do another song with lots of beating", Josh says as he makes drumming gestures.  
"Ah yes,Joshua, the beating of our dicks", I say as I lay back on the car laughing. Josh gives me a crooked look and let's out a really big laugh. He lays back as well and pulls out his phone and starts tapping away at his Township game. I just sit there staring at his beautiful hairy face. His phone rings and Stressed Out starts to play. He stares for a second and gets off the car and walks away and puts it over his ear. I stare and listen from a distance "Hey baby where are you", I hear him say. My heart sinks. I look down and start to shake. "H-he has a girlfriend….?" , I say to myself. I pull out Blrry and drag him across my skin. "And the wrists of my mind have the bleeding lines that remind me of all the times...I have committed. Dirty Dirty crimes that are perfectly form fitted. To what I'm doing and what I'm doing." I rap to myself as it tears deeper and deeper and takes away more and more pain. "Kay bye..love you", he says and puts it in his pocket. He walks over to me and I throw the blade into my pocket at the last minute. "Tyler,what were you,um..doing?", he asks while reaching his arm around me. "Nothing Josh please".

 _ **The Bell Rings and saves my ass.**_

I rush into the building and into the bathroom to wash away the bleeding lines of my dirty crimes and then I head to my first period. I sit in the back of the class and put my head down. The desk next to me screeches and and the chair swayes across the floor. Someone taps me. "Ty? Tyler? Ty poo? Tyga? Sweetie?", My head shoots up at the second the name spits out his mouth. "Huh?", I moan as I sit up and wipe the slob from my face and rest my head on the desk while my arms drape down.

"Ty, tell me what you were doing when I got off the phone and crept behind you."

"Nothing okay..I'm okay".

"If you say so", Josh says as he opens his books and writes away.


	3. JJosh

Semi-AutoMatic

Twenty One Pilots

4:30 has come and it's time to go home 

I grab my books and put them into my bookbag and slam my locker shut. I make my way through the sea of kids in the school and try to make it out as fast as I possibly can. I see Josh fooling around with a couple of friends and then he turns to look at me. "Fuck", I say and then rush to get out of his sight.

Josh's PO.V

"What's up with that Tyler guy?", Joey asks.

"I really don't know. I got off the phone with my mother this morning and when I came back to him I think he was cutting. Also, he's been distant and keeping things from me", I replied.

"Well...everyone knows he's gay..and everyone knows how close you and him are...couldn't it be that he likes you?". Brenden mumbles.

I shake my head and shiver.."Him? Me? No."

My heart flutters with the thought of actually going out with Tyler Joseph.

I put my head down and push past my friends and get into my car."I can't get hurt again...I can't risk it. Even if me and Tyler were already somehow in love, I couldn't and can't risk getting hurt by that boy." I say to myself.

I turn my car on and drive off to Tyler's house, ignoring the millions of calls I'm getting from our friends.

Tyler's P.O.V

I run the whole 5 blocks home and collapse on my doorstep. I get the key from under the rug and drag the rigid part along my wrists. I let the tears fall down my face. "I don't understand why I give up so easily. Maybe I'm scared to get hurt..or maybe Blurry's just getting the best of me", I scold myself. Just as the crying and the keys against my wrist take full effect, I hear the powerful engine of Josh's car and I gather all my strength to get up and unlock the door and fall inside to hide from him. He knocks. The first being normal,the next being a bit rough,and then the last few being enough to make the glass crack. "Dammit Tyler I know you're in there!", Josh yells with anger and hurt in his voice. I get up and slowly open the door. He pulls me in for a hug and crushes my little body. "J..josh…"


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Semi-AutoMatic

Twenty One Pilots

"J...Josh..", I say as I collapse in his arms crying. He takes me to my room and lays me down on my bed. He looks over at the wall and he starts to tremble. "What's this Tyler?", he asks while stroking my cheek. "I've been thinking about you an awful lot..being gay..being the way that I with you..I love you Joshua William Dun". He smiles really big at me. "Come to think about it...I've kinda been thinking about you a little too much too and I could say I have some feelings for you to-

DON'T LIE YOU RAINBOW HAIR COLORED BASTARD. YOU LOVE THAT GIRL YOU WERE ON THE PHONE WITH THIS MORNING!". I cut him off. He looks down in pity. "No….I just wanted to see if you'd react cos I've had feelings for you..but it actually worked and im sorry it seems that way Tyler", he says as he wipes my tears from my face. "Please". I stare into his eyes..and start to sing.

"Like the river flows...surely to the sea...cause I can't help falling in love with you..cause I can't help..falling in love with you..  
But I can't help...falling in love...with you...Josh".

He stares back into my eyes. His beautiful brown eyes into mine. He leans in and his lips collide with me.


End file.
